The Test
by savagerage
Summary: Something horrible happens during a mission, leaving a hero broken and a villain unemployed.


1This story somehow morphed into being from another idea, it was along the same lines but with a lighter tone.

I think that is enough from me for now. On with the story. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I fortunately don't own Kim possible.

Chapter #1

"Ron your pants will not come off when you use the grapple. Wade had a look at it and the new harness should keep them on." Kim told her boyfriend, Ron before they assaulted another of Drakken's lairs.

"Ya, no offense to Wade or his harness but my pants seem to come off at the worst possible moment ." Ron replied tugging at the harness around his waist.

Kim took her grapple gun and fired it clear over the lairs rooftop. "Ron don't worry, besides it's kinda cute when you lose the pants." Kim gave a suggestive smile and began her accent to the top of the lair.

Ron was stunned for a moment 'Is it a good thing that Kim thinks my consent de-pantsafication is cute?' Ron just shrugged it off and fired his own grapple hook over the edge of the building beside Kim's. "Hey, my pants, they're still on. All right Wade." Ron through up his arms in victory and started a little victory dance.

"Ron, hurry up." Kim was nearly half way to the top of the lair looking down at Ron doing a his victory dance.

"Oh, right behind ya KP." Ron grabbed hold of the rope and started climbing the lairs wall. "I just wish Rufus was here to see this. He gets kind of annoyed when the pants fall down. Seen as how he's the one always ridden in the pockets."

"How is he? I hope he isn't to sick." Said Kim when Ron caught up with her half way from the top of the building.

"What? Oh no, Rufus isn't sick. He stayed behind to watch over Hana while we're gone."

"Oh. Ron don't you think is kind of strange to let Rufus babysit your baby sister?" Kim asked as she climbed over the roofs edge.

"No, not really. Besides you know how vicious Rufus can be when protecting something important like Hana or his cheese stash." Ron was halfway over the roofs edge when he suddenly his face meet hard concrete as he feel over the edge of the lair onto the roof. "Ow. Kim this mission doesn't feel right. I just can't help felling like were missing something." Said Ron as he picked himself up.

"What do you mean Ron? Its Drakken and Shego. There is nothing to worry about. We're just dealing with a standard doomsday device nothing special." Kim was setting up some device that will blow away the roof so that her and Ron can repel down into Drakkens lab.

"I know Kim its just this feeling, ya know?"

"That's right Ron its just a feeling." Kim finished sitting the explosive charge. "Ok done. Come on Ron nothing to worry about."

"Your right KP, lets go." said Ron before Kim kissed him with quit a bit of passion. A couple seconds pass that seem to meld into minuets, then hours but the feeling suddenly stops and only 5 seconds pass. "That was nice." said Ron in a daze with a goofy smile on his face.

Kim chuckled to herself. 'Same old Ron.' she thought before she set off the explosive charge, sending debris flying everywhere within the lab.

It all happened within an instant.

The explosives went off and Kim started repelling down to the labs floor followed by a dazed Ron. About half way down a ball of green flame appeared in Kims peripheral vision and out of instinct Kim tried to get out of the way. Now Kim did avoid the surprise attack but Kim had to let go of the rope to do it. So Kim fell.

Shego, the one who launched the strake leaped to meet with the falling Kim, to give the 'final blow' so to speak. But this never happened, Ron's new harness has somehow cut through the rope at just that moment. So when Shego reached Kim she was only able to push Kim because of the young man careening into her back.

As Shego and Ron plummeted to the ground Ron's loaded grapple gun fell from the harness that he attached it to, and fired once it hit a random create. The pointed wall hook sailed through the air piercing a tinted window and the sound of it sticking something on the other side.

Just before Ron and Shego were to hit the floor it opened and swallowed them up and in the proses Ron losses his pants but he does not have the time to notice yet, as he and company where tacking a nice horrifying trip down a Rube Goldberg inspired pipeline.

Finally Ron hit the bottom first for some reason and Shego's elbow slammed itself into Ron's left shoulder blade probably fracturing it. That did it for Ron, he passed out on the floor right then with an angry green women glaring the most murderess glare imaginable right at him.

Meanwhile in a miscellaneous create somewhere in Drakken's lab, Kim also lies uncontentious.

**AN**

First off this was done with no beta, so the grammar is not quite up to snuff, at least, I think its not.

Aside from that I hope you enjoyed this first chapter in what I hope to be a well developed story.

Also, Please review.

**Edit**: Took a run through the chapter and I came to one conclusion. I most certainly do need a beta reader.


End file.
